<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterfly Kisses by RStar6709</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466138">Butterfly Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709'>RStar6709</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy, M/M, idk what else to say, like very fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keefe Sencen and Dex Dizznee relax together, and watch a movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterfly Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request on my wattpad! Feel free to request!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright," Keefe began. "Coupling. The act of being a couple, how does one do it?"</p>
<p>Dex shook his head jokingly. "You didn't bother finding out before asking me out?"</p>
<p>"Well I just thought it'd come naturally."</p>
<p>"Keefe, I hope you realize that life doesn't work like that, right?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Yeah but all of a sudden dating feels like friendship with smooching. Which I definitely don't mind."</p>
<p>"But it's because we've always been friends, so you don't know what to do next, right?" Dex added.</p>
<p>Keefe nodded hesitantly, unsure of how Dex knew what he was thinking.</p>
<p>"First off, I know you. Second, I kinda feel the same way. No! I'm not breaking up!"</p>
<p>Keefe smirked, taking a step towards the strawberry-blond. He leaned forward, curious to see how red the younger boy would turn. Once he was only inches away, he whispered.</p>
<p>"Movie?" Then he turned away, towards the pile of movies laid out.</p>
<p>"Way to ruin that one," Dex said.</p>
<p>"Oops," he replied innocently. "Anyways, movie or not?"</p>
<p>"Sure. I feel like horror, what about you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! I love horror!"</p>
<p>Dex looked at him skeptically. "Didn't yo-"</p>
<p>"Shhhhh."</p>
<p>Keefe then half-laid in Dex's lap, as they started the movie. It went on, each moment more intense than the next. Everything started to get better, until it got even worse again.</p>
<p>"Ahh!" Keefe screamed, and reached up to grab Dex's face.</p>
<p>He attempted to pull himself upwards, but instead Dex fell down on him. He only barely managed to slow down the fall enough so their skills wouldn't crash against each other.</p>
<p>"Keefe," Dex grumbled. "I was comfortable just now." He shifted, and Keefe would feel positive emotions coming out in huge waves. "Never mind, I think I like this better."</p>
<p>The blond boy laughed, before rubbing his face against Dex's cheek. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheek.</p>
<p>"Did you just... Give me a butterfly kiss?" Dex asked.</p>
<p>"A <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>"A butterfly kiss?"</p>
<p>"What even is that? I think you watch too many movies."</p>
<p>Dex laughed. "It's when you flutter your eyelashes against someone's cheek."</p>
<p>Keefe grinned, then fluttered his eyelashes again. Dex wiggled a little bit, and radiated flustered emotions.</p>
<p>"Are you... Ticklish?" Keefe asked.</p>
<p>"No... No!"</p>
<p>But it was too late, as they ended up in a tickling war, where Dex ended up winning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>